elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Pull the Last Fang
|type = Side quest |creatures = Captain Nahrevii |dlc = Base }} Pull the Last Fang is a quest available in . Background I left the ancient Argonian ruins with a single Fang of Sithis. According to Looks-Under-Rocks, the Renrijra pirates are in uproar. They may be feeling the effects of the other Fang in their midst. Quick walkthrough #Board the Pirate Ship #Find the Key to the Hold #Recover the Fang of Sithis #Find Looks-Under-Rocks #Talk to Sharava ##Give the Fangs to Looks-Under-Rocks ##Give the Fangs to Sharava Walkthrough Fang is found on Captain Nahrevii. You must choose to give Fangs to Looks-Under-Rocks or Sharava (Shadowscales). Sharava has the following dialogue during the quest: "Stop! You have no idea what you're doing. Those relics are the property of the Night Mother. We felt their emanations the moment you removed them from their resting places, thief. Give them to me or pay the price." :Who are you? "Sharava of the Shadowscales. The Fangs of Sithis must not fall into the hands of the ignorant. Hand them over, or face the Night Mother's wrath!" ::We went through a lot to get the Fangs. Why are they so important? " " ::Who is the Night Mother? "You do not know, and yet you recovered the Fangs? The Night Mother is the bride of Sithis, audience to the Black Sacrament. She holds the power of life and death. Do not defy us, for we act on her behalf." :::And she wants the Fangs? "The Fangs were gifts from the Dark Husband to the Night Mother. Sithis gave them to her and we model our weapons after them. If these are truly the original Fangs, they are both great and terrible artifacts. And they belong to the Shadowscales." :::Why shouldn't I keep the Fangs? I recovered them. "The Fangs are powerful relics from another age that would overwhelm your soul. I'm surprised they haven't already. They are only safe in our hands. And if that's not a good enough reason, we'll kill you if you keep them. Decide now." If the Vestige talks to her once again before deciding: "Do not cross the Shadowscales. We have a long reach and even longer memories." :I've seen what the Fangs can do to people. Why are you any different? "The Fangs are our birthright! They are dangerous, yes, but the Night Mother will shield us from the worst of their influence. And if they overwhelm me, the other Shadowscales won't hesitate to send me back to the Hist." ::I need to talk to Looks-Under-Rocks before I decide. " " ::You've convinced me. Take the Fangs. "You are wise. I see now why you were the one destined to recover the Fangs. Give them to me. I swear we will keep them safe." :::Here you are. "We'll keep the Fangs safe, as well as your friend here. He will be honored by the Shadowscales for what he did. For you, I have a gift. This is one of the weapons I spoke of, made in the Fangs' image. Wield it well." Reward *Cursed Fang of Sithis *73–302 Trivia *It is revealed that the Shadowscales are trained enough not to be easily sucumbed to the powers of the fangs, therefore the fangs will be properly controlled and guarded from the weak-willed people. (Sharava also swears to keep the fangs safe). *If the fangs are given to Sharava, Looks-Under-Rocks will think that the Vestige has mad a right choice and that he trusts them to keep him safe. *If the fangs are given to Looks-Under-Rocks, an Aspect of Sithis will appear, taking the form of a ghostly giant red snake. It tells you that the Shadowscales don't need the Fangs, since they already have their own tools, and that it will be repossessing one of the Fangs, and giving the other to you (it manifests as a dagger). de:Der gezogene Giftzahn Category:Online: Ebonheart Pact Quests Category:Online: Shadowfen Quests Category:Online: Sunscale Strand Quests Category:Online: Side Quests Category:Online: Shadowfen Side Quests